New Life
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: Well... this a Sailor Moon/X-Men crossover. there are some things i don't think you will expect...tell me what you think...
1. part 1

Disclaimer: You all know that if I owned the rights to either X-Men or Sailor Moon I wouldn't be writing this story. Ah, too bad. Anyway, I own nothing. I have very little in the way of money. This story starts in 1972 and continues in the year 2000. You may have noticed that this story has changed a little from the original. The characters that I had created and used before are not going to be in this version. Makes it too complicated and generally hard to really follow the story. I have revamped this story because I was reading a review that I got from someone and I finally realized that this story really needed some help. I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands, so please be patient with updates as I revamp this thing. I have made previous promises to revamp other stories. This one has become a priority for me. The others will be forthcoming after I have gotten this one back on track. Once that is done, I will probably move onto the next one that really needs it. Thanks for waiting for me.

New Life

By Lacrea Moonlight

Sailor Moon screamed as pain raced through her body. It was like someone was stabbing her repeatedly all over her. The youma roared in triumph as she went down again. Bodies filled the street and the smell of torn and burnt flesh assailed her senses. Behind where she had fallen there was a small, blue-haired boy who seemed to be transfixed on the sight before him. She stared at the youma in front of her in defiance. Sailor Moon struggled to her feet and threw her Tiara. The golden disk flew forward and it bounced off as it lifted its hand. It struck again and suddenly there was a large red gash on her stomach. She was dying and she knew it. She fell one last time, blood staining her white uniform. _I have one last chance,_ she thought. _Ginzouishou__, please aid me one last time. Help me defeat this creature._

The youma walked to her prone body and sniffed the blood that was thick in the air. It leaned down to take a bite of her flesh, saliva dripping from its green maw. Gathering the last of her strength, suddenly she lifted her right hand and held it to it's forehead and blasted him with a burst of energy. The youma howled and turned to dust in a matter of seconds. Sailor Moon looked to the boy; he was terrified.

"Come here, child. I won't hurt you. I don't have the strength, will, or reason to want to. I need your help," she whispered as pain raced through her with every breath she took. The boy took a hesitant step towards her. She smiled weakly. He began to walk slowly towards her. She began to cough and every time she did, blood spilled out of the side of her mouth. The boy raced to her side. He knelt and tried to help her up.

"It's too late for me. Touch the center of my broach, please. It won't help if my family doesn't know that I'm dead," she whispered, because she couldn't speak very loudly anymore. She looked around the battlefield. The bodies of the other Sailor Senshi littered the street. The boy touched the center of her broach and in a flurry of ribbons and light, there in the place of Sailor Moon, lay a twenty-five year old woman.

"Do the same for the others. You must touch the stones on their tiaras," she instructed. He was about to comply when she snapped her hand out and grabbed his wrist and said, "but first take 

my necklace. You may not understand my request now, but never tell anyone about this or about this necklace because it is a matter of life or death. You must protect it. Now go to your task," she whispered with her last breath. The boy began to cry, holding her hand and begging her to come back. He stayed with Sailor Moon's body for a few more minutes before he finally got up.

He touched the tiara on each of the other Sailor Senshi and when he came to Tuxedo Kamen, he removed the mask with slight hesitation. Each body had transformed back into their civilian clothes but when he took the mask, the tuxedo didn't go away. He placed the mask onto Tuxedo Kamen's chest sorrowfully. They had saved him from the monster and had paid with their lives.

A boy watched the television in the store window intently as he waited for the update on the 'slaughtered' 9 women and 1 man that had been found two weeks ago. Suddenly it was on.

"Police found 10 dead bodies last night when a patrol officer was walking home from his shift on Main Street two weeks ago. There were 9 women and one man nearly torn to shreds. Police were unsure of what could have done such damage to the people they found. The investigation revealed that these people may have been the notorious Sailor Senshi, the group of super heroes that had kept the city safe from various creatures of unknown origion. The police believe that Caroline DeSantus, one of those found, was actually Sailor Moon herself. After finding a broach and very similar pens, each with a symbol of one of the planets on it, and a rose made from a unknown element that none of the family members recognized. Since there have been no more sightings of the Senshi in the last two weeks, we must assume that they were killed in battle. There is no news on what will be done with the items found with the bodies. There will be a memorial in three days for the greatest heroes our city has ever seen. In other news…"

present day…

Nearly thirty years had passed since that day on Main Street. The man sighed in annoyance. He was in grand central park and was anxious to leave. There were too many couples out today. Suddenly there was a flash and he was reeling in a very unwanted memory. He pushed the unwanted thoughts away. He hadn't been responsible for the deaths of the infamous Sailor Senshi. He had convinced himself of that years ago. Why did he doubt it now? Turning away he walked to the nearest bar and got himself drink. Thinking such long thoughts, such unwanted memories made him thirsty for something that would burn his throat.

Usagi Tsukino looked around with apprehension and took a deep breath. The train would soon stop at New York and that meant she would finally meet the man her parents had talked about for years. She was nervous. Well, nervous was a bit of an understatement. There were stories that Professor Xavier was telepathic. That wasn't something she really was comfortable with on some level. Her ability didn't really help her in that department. Hopefully he wouldn't be a very nosey person.

Professor Xavier waited at the train station patently. Their newest student would be arriving today and he wanted to be the first person that she met with. As the train stopped, Storm looked to the Professor for acknowledgement that this was the train they were waiting for. He nodded.

Storm was curious about the new student, of course. Aside from being Japanese, she has no information on her past. Storm had asked earlier but Professor Xavier had replied that he didn't know anything about her either except that her parents had decided to send their daughter to school with him because of her unique mutation. The train came to a full stop and she looked to the Professor. He was frowning like he was unsure of something.

"Something wrong, Professor?" Storm asked in concern. He shook his head. As the doors opened, they searched the crowd for the girl. From the photograph they had received in advance. The photo looked to be a couple of years old but showed a smiling young girl of about fifteen years old with blonde hair and startling blue eyes. In fact, if they didn't know any better, she would have looked like a more than typical American teenager. However, they were of the opinion that perhaps it was just a quark of genetics, like her mutation.

Finally, they spotted her. She was sort of hard to miss with her selected hair-style. Storm approached the nervous 17 year-old girl and gave a soft smile at her startled appearance.

"Usagi?" Storm asked softly. Usagi nodded. "My name is Storm. Professor Xavier is anxious to meet you."

When Usagi approached, Xavier tried to see into her mind, trying to find something that would bring her comfort and give him something to say to ease her fears. It gave him the worst headache he had experienced in his life. He did his best to hide his pain and annoyance and smiled as she came to stand in front of him.

"Usagi Tsukino, my name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to New York. And welcome to my School for the Gifted."

Usagi bowed and smiled nervously. "I am happy and honored to meet you."

"We should go back to the manor. There we can get you settled in and begin your studies and training. I certainly hope that we can make you feel comfortable here. I know that some of our culture will seem different from yours," Professor Xavier spoke as he wheeled himself to the wheelchair access exit for the train station.

They got to the car and the drive back to school was uneventful save for the light conversation that Storm and Professor Xavier made with Usagi. Her English was quite good; she only stumbled to pronounce a few words and had little difficulty expressing thoughts and ideas that she didn't know how to say properly.

"How long have you studied English?" Storm asked as they pulled into the parking area at the school.

"I have been studying it for four and a half years. My parents told me that it would be a good idea to learn a language that is so widely used and it would help me get into a good university and a good job," she replied carefully. Her Japanese accent was strong but you could easily tell what she was saying as her speech was fluid with few pauses in between words.

"Your parents were quite right. You study it enough and learn everything about the language and you could become an interpreter for companies, police officers and foreign dignitaries. It opens up quite a few possibilities for you," Xavier replied as Storm helped him out of the car and back into his wheelchair. Usagi nodded and turned to look at the school her parents had paid to send her to. It was a huge mansion that seemed to go on forever. It was four or five stories high with so many windows that she was sure that they had quite a bill from glass-cleaning companies. Students were sitting in the courtyard out front talking, laughing and… openly displaying their powers!

Paper airplanes flew and levitated in place. Some kids had obvious mutations that made them look a little bit like animals while others looked completely normal. One guy was standing in front of a pretty girl with a white streak in her hair and using his hands to create an ice sculpture that almost exactly looked like her while she giggled. Usagi thought it strange that the girl wore such large gloves. Storm recaptured her attention as she pulled her suitcase out of the car as well as her pet carrier. From inside the grey pet bag a tired meow came out. She smiled. Luna was going to be so tired that she wouldn't even try to slink around like she normally did.

Sighing, Usagi followed Storm to the dormitories while Professor Xavier went to conduct a class. She looked around the room that she would be sharing with another classmate and smiled. Whoever she was bunking with wasn't extremely neat but they weren't extremely messy either. Perhaps she could take a page from their book and learn to clean up after herself.

It wasn't long before she had most of her clothes put away, Luna watching lazily from her perch on her bed. Her sheets and comforter were already in place, a vibrant pink color with a hint of gold lurking in the threads. She had a poster of her favorite Japanese band posted on the wall next to her bed. After a moment she finally dug out a picture of her family. The picture contained her mother, father and little brother. She sighed slightly. She missed them already and she'd been gone for just nearly a whole day. For the umpteenth time, she cursed her mutant powers. Most people in Japan were accepting of those who had mutated, even going so far as to find ways of mutating themselves to be like them. However, there were those who had used their powers for stealing, rape, murder and other things that couldn't be described very well by the media. That had inspired her parents, when they found out about her mutation, to send her to America to Professor Xavier for schooling and for training in the use of her powers.

"Thinking long thoughts?" a southern-accented voice asked. Usagi jumped and a small spark of white energy popped out from her fingers as she dropped the picture frame of her family on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" cried the girl. She was thin with reddish hair and a streak of white in the front.

"It is all right," Usagi replied as her heart began to calm down. She stood and started to bow but stopped herself and held her hand out to shake the girl's hand. "I am your new roommate. My name is Usagi."

The girl smiled and made sure that the glove that covered her hands and arms were secure before she took her hand.

"I'm Rogue. Welcome to Mutant High."

That's it for this chapter Revamp. Stay tuned for the next revamp. Remember, I'm changing things a bit so ignore the chapters that don't say revamp at the top in the disclaimer.


	2. part 2

This story starts in 1972 and continues in the year 2000. This is how Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts come to live with the X-Men. Don't sue me 'cuz I don't own any characters from either show except Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilana, Janice, and Meg. Brianna belongs to Lady Somer.

New Life

Storm was curious as to what their seven new students would look like. Aside from them being Japanese, she has no info on their past. Storm had asked earlier but Professor Xavier had replied that he didn't know anything about them, either. The train came to a full stop and she looked to the Professor. He was frowning like he was unsure of something.

"Something wrong, Professor?" Storm asked in concern. He shook his head. Just then, a girl came up to them and waited for them to acknowledge her. They looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes. Her hair was cut to her shoulders but since it was so curly, it appeared to reach only just below her ears. She wore a silver top and a knee length black skirt and had a black duffel bag in her left hand.

"Excuse me, but are you Storm and Professor Xavier? We were supposed to meet them here," the girl said with only a slight accent. Xavier nodded. He tried to see into her mind but was thrown out just as he thought that he was in. It gave him the worst headache of his life. The girl sighed in relief and signaled to a group of girls behind her.

"My name is Gabrielle. The girl with the strange hairstyle is our oldest sister, Serenity but every one calls her Serena. I am the second oldest. The girl with the shoulder length and straight light brown hair and blue eyes is, our third oldest sister, Janice. The fourth born is Megan or Meg for short and she is the one with the dark brown hair and the depressed attitude. The fifth born is Nikki, she's the girl with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. The sixth born and the youngest I guess is Hilana, the girl with black hair and brown eyes. And the girl with the high ponytail and bad-ass attitude is our cousin and my best friend, Brianna or B for short," the girl introduced the others quickly. Xavier nodded and then tried to enter each girl's mind but each time he was thrown out with a very painful headache.

"We should head back to the manor. If you already didn't know, I am Professor Xavier and this is Storm," Xavier replied. The girls nodded in acknowledgement. He felt drained of energy. _Strange, a moment ago I was fine but now I feel like I need to sleep,_ Xavier thought. He looked at the girls. They looked uneasy and a little on edge.

"Something isn't right. I feel weak and tired…" Hilana whispered. The other six girls looked shocked.

There must be something draining energy then… Yoma? No… that couldn't be right…but is it possible…? Brianna thought to her cousins. They looked pale.

But why show up after all these years? It doesn't make sense! Serena thought back.

Well, if you think about it, the bad guys never really make sense. Ok. Hilana, you distract the Professor and Storm. The rest of us will make up an excuse or something, Nikki thought to her family. There was a small detail the seven girls didn't pick up on yet. Their new guardian, Xavier, was watching them. He was fascinated by the way the girls were 'speaking' to each other without him picking up on the 'conversation.' 

"Do you know what is going on? I know you girls can feel the energy being taken from the area. I just can't pinpoint just who or what is doing it. It makes me wonder if you can…" Xavier trailed off. Serena glanced at her sisters. They nodded. Brianna. She, too, agreed. 

"I can tell you where and who is causing this. Just give me a minute," Serena replied. Closing her eyes, Serena used her mutant power to locate the mutant that was draining everyone's energy. Her eyes snapped open and she pointed to a young man whom was holding a sphere of what looked like mist. The man was mostly hidden by the shadows and was not really being noticed. He had blond hair and green eyes and he wore an ugly gray uniform, which was lined in red. He looked up as he realized he had been discovered. He lifted his hand and a trashcan was suddenly air-born. The man pointed at them and the can flew at the small group. Just as they dodged, he disappeared and everyone's energy returned quite fast. This confused everyone but the small family. Serena smiled.

"Maybe we should tell you what our powers are, hmmm?" Serena said as she smirked.

Hey peeps! I sorta spelled a few names wrong in the first part. Sorry it took so long for me to get this part out. By the way, the next part for my ThunderCats/SM crossover will be out ASAP. Gotta go! Read & Review and e-mail me! I accept death threats, flames, good stuff and wedding proposals. Peace!

Lacrea


	3. part 3

This story starts in 1972 and continues in the year 2000. This is how Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts come to live with the X-Men. Don't sue me 'cuz I don't own any characters from either show except Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Janice, and Meg. Brianna belongs to Lady Somer.

New Life

Serena smiled and looked around her new room. She had yet to tell the Professor about her family's powers. A girl peeked into Serena's room. Serena turned and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Rouge. I just came to welcome you to Mutant High…" the girl said with a southern accent. Serena smiled even wider. 

"Hi. I'm Serena. I'll introduce you to my sisters and cousin if you want," Serena replied. Now it was Rouge's turn to smile. Serena lead her to her sister's rooms and then to her cousin's room and introduced them to Rouge. Just after the introductions were made, Serena remembered something: she still had to tell the Professor about their powers.

"I'm sorry, Rouge, but we all need to talk to the Professor. Lets all get together later, okay?" Serena said apologetically. Rouge nodded and left the room. Serena then, somehow 'cause she didn't know the way, lead the small group to Professor Xavier's office. He welcomed them and asked them what they thought of the institute.

"Well, it is very interesting so far and we have already made a new friend so I guess it's okay…" Hilanna replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess that you want to know what our powers are, ne? Well, Hilanna's power is that she can transfer her energy into other people or take their energy. If she is giving energy to another mutant, she could increase or decrease the power that they already have. In other words, her power is that she has an infinite amount of energy and she can add to it by stealing another's energy. 

"Nikki's power is to feel another person's intentions. She can read another person's mind but she mainly sees into a person's heart or sees them for whom they really are. 

"Janice is able to take pureheart energy from a person in a safe way so that the person won't be harmed and use it to heal another person's physical or emotional wound which she mainly uses on people with broken hearts," Serena said as she pointed to each person. She was about to continue when Gabrielle beat her to it.

"My power is to change light, no matter how dim, and turn it into a physical object. I'm already pretty good at it but it works best at midnight under a full moon. 

"Anyway, Megan's power is to make someone feel incredible guilt and/or depression. She can also take someone's guilt or depression and use it against them by making them see what made them feel that way. 

"Brianna is able to absorb/deflect any type of attack that is thrown her way and use it in the exact same way as it was used against her. So if you threw an energy blast at her from your middle finger on your right hand, she would have to use the middle finger on her right hand to throw it back. 

"Now, Serena's power is a little different. She can cleanse anyone of their anger and she can *somehow* give them a new life with a single thought. She can also sense when there is a person other than Hilanna draining energy. As far as I can tell, she also can suppress another mutant's power. If it is dangerous, that is," Gabrielle finished. Professor Xavier was quite surprised. Serena elbowed her sister.

"One more thing Professor. We all have the ability to block other mutants from reading our minds and/or controlling us. The only people that can get into our minds are the people we allow into them. Meaning, all of my sisters here and Brianna can access certain parts of my mind without a hitch and I can do the same to them but no one else can enter my mind or else they get a REALLY bad headache. The same goes for them," Serena said as they left the room. Xavier was shocked. These girls were stronger psychics than he was! The question is, how is it that they had not been detected until now? This was something he would have to figure out later. Right now, he had to look for information on a possible mutant in a Japanese city that wasn't very far from the institute…

like it? hate it? tell me!r/r! peace!

Lacrea


	4. part 4

This story starts in 1972 and continues in the year 2000. This is how Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts come to live with the X-Men. Don't sue me 'cuz I don't own any characters from either show except Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Janice, and Meg. Brianna belongs to Lady Somer.

New Life

Storm smiled slightly. She was to go to a Japanese city called Mantoern (AN:I have no clue if this city is real but for the story, it is) and there was supposedly a mutant there named Raye Hino. From what the Professor had told her, the girl had psychic abilities and was able to focus her energy into making a flame appear out of nowhere. Storm arrived at her destination. It was a Shinto Temple. There, on the steps was a girl. She had long black hair that had natural purple highlights and had light purple eyes. She was wearing a white and red Shinto Priestess robe. The girl looked up. She looked around and then she saw Storm.

"Hello! Come on in! Anyone is welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple!" she shouted to her. Storm smiled. She walked up the steps and when she reached the top, she shook the girl's hand.

"I am here to see Raye Hino. I would like to speak to her about a certain opportunity. Do you know where I can find here?" she asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Raye. What is this opportunity that you spoke of?" Raye answered. She had an Asian accent. It was easy to tell that she had just moved to America recently. She looked a little uncomfortable speaking English.

"Well, I was informed that you have special powers…psychic abilities and the ability to create fire with your mind…?" Storm trailed off. Raye's face darkened a little.

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded. Storm was a little surprised at Raye's reaction.

"I work at an institute that teaches 'talented' young people such as yourself and we would like to help you develop your abilities and control them better," Storm replied. Raye looked a little untrusting towards her.

"Give me a moment or two. I must consult my grandfather," Raye said as she walked into what looked to be the residential area of the temple. About twenty minutes later, the girl returned with a short old man. The old man wore a similar outfit to Raye's except where hers was red his was a light blue.

"I'm Raye's Grandpa. I understand that you want to try and help her to use her 'skills' better?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes. If she comes with me, she will receive a full education and she will be able to fully control her powers," Storm replied. Grandpa nodded.

"Raye, would you like to get help for your powers?" Grandpa asked his pupil.

"I guess… I guess I'll go pack my things. I will be right back," she said and ran off to her room.

Raye entered the complex and was shocked at it's size. It was HUGE! She almost dropped her suitcase. She looked around and saw kids her age and others that were older and younger than she. She was surprised to see a girl about her age walk up to her. She had come from a fairly large group of girls. She had short, curly brown hair that was probably longer when it was brushed straight and she had friendly purple eyes. She smiled and stuck her hand out in greeting.

"Hi! I'm Gabrielle Coy but you can call me Gabby. Everyone else does!" she said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Raye Hino. Nice to meet you," she said uncertainly.

"Hey! Don't be shy! Come on! I'll introduce you to my family and friends! They're right over there!" Gabby said as she pulled a resisting Raye over to her sisters, cousin, and friends.

Professor Xavier looked at the screen in front of him in surprise. He had found quite a few mutants, one right after another, in five minutes flat! There was one in upstate New York, one in New Jersey, two together in New York city, and three in Ontario, Canada. Xavier would have to send Jean, Scott, Storm and possibly have to call Logan in Canada to find these people...

Ami Mizuno sat on her bed and sighed as she gathered the water particles in the air and used her mind to freeze them into a small ball of ice. No one knew what she was. Not even her mother knew she was a mutant. Her mother hated mutants with a passion and Ami had to pretend that she did too on several occasions. The truth was, she was afraid to tell anyone about her abilities, fearing that she would be shunned by everyone and everything she knew. The doorbell rang through the small but quaint apartment that she and her mother shared. 

"Who is it?" Ami called as she walked up to the door and looked out the peephole. There was a woman there. She had red hair that went to just below her shoulders and had blue eyes and stood about 5'9" and had a scientific air about her. Ami became curious. She opened the door and smiled slightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, is Ami Mizuno here?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that would be me. What is it that you want?" Ami curiously studied the woman as she asked.

"Well, I would like to speak to you about a *special* opportunity that I don't think you want to pass up," the woman answered kindly, "and by the way, I'm Jean Grey from Professor Xavier's school for the Gifted."

"Ummm...... alright. Come in," Ami said as she moved aside to let Jean inside. This was going to be a long day, she knew...

THE END!

Not! Haha! Anyway, I hope you all liked that chapter! I had a little writer's block on it but don't worry, I've gotten over it! unfortunately, I now have writer's block on my Guyver/Sailor Moon crossover! Doesn't that SUCK?!?!?!?!?!!!! I'll have my Vegeta/Serena fanfic out a little later than I expected... as most of you know, its called "Eternal Flame" and I planned to have it out either this month or next month but I'll have to push it to possibly March. Sorry! Somehow, it got erased from the computer and now I have to search for the disk I saved it on! Sorry peeps! I'll try to have the next chapter of this story out A.S.A.P. but I am in the middle of Finals and I really haven't had time to do anything really. Anyway, I'll see you peeps later! Ja ne!

Lacrea


	5. part 5

This story starts in 1972 and continues in the year 2000. This is how Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts come to live with the X-Men. Don't sue me 'cuz I don't own any characters from either show except Gabrielle, Nikki, Hilanna, Janice, and Meg. Brianna belongs to Lady Somer.  
  
New Life  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Yes, is Ami Mizuno here?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. What is it that you want?" Ami curiously studied the woman as she asked.  
  
"Well, I would like to speak to you about a *special* opportunity that I don't think you want to pass up," the woman answered kindly, "and by the way, I'm Jean Grey from Professor Xavier's school for the Gifted."  
  
"Ummm...... alright. Come in," Ami said as she moved aside to let Jean inside. This was going to be a long day, she knew...  
  
Now:  
  
Ami grinned widely as she stepped off the train with Jean. Her mother had been shocked at the news that her daughter was a mutant. She'd been so shocked that she'd been ordered to leave the house. Ami had been anguishedby her mother's reaction and had fled the apartment. She'd just reached the street when Jean had caught up to her. Jean had given her mother the number of the hotel they both would be staying at now that Ami was out of a home to stay in. It'd been there that her mother had called.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The ringing of the phone startled Ami. She walked over and picked it up, hoping it was her mother.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, could you please give the phone to Miss Grey? I have an important issue I need to discuss with her," a man's kind voice announced over the phone, crushing Ami's hopes. Then she realized something.  
  
"How did you know my name? I hadn't said a word and you knew it!" she asked, alarmed.  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm the founder and head professor at my school for gifted young people like yourself. As you can tell, I have gifts as well."  
  
"Alright then," Ami replied uncertainly as she handed the phone to Jean. She tuned out the seemingly one-sided conversation as she watched the news. She sighed. Another attack on mutants. How bad was this going to get? Ami'd had no idea that Jean had long since ended her phone conversation until it rang. She jumped and then quickly answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the mouth piece.  
  
"Ami? Is that you?"  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Um, Ami, I... Well, you see.... That is..... I'm sorry."  
  
There was silence on the line.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"You mean it, Mama?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I mean it."  
  
"Do you hate me?" Ami was trembling. Her mother was sorry? And she meant it? Her mother, the mutant hater? Her mother, the one who'd asked her to hit a hurt mutant over the head with a pipe, was sorry?  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Mama, are you there?"  
  
The silence was becoming deafening for Ami. Only her pounding heart told her that all was not still as she thought it was.  
  
"No."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"I don't hate you." Ami's heart leaped in joy. Those four words meant everything to the young blue-haired girl. "But you have to give me time to adjust. I'm still in a bit of shock. You go to that School for the Gifted. I want you to be happy and around people like you. Besides, you're still my little girl. My little future doctor."  
  
Ami was over joyed. Her mother told her to come over to the apartment later on in the day to get some thing she would need for her time at the School.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ami followed Jean to over to a bald man in a wheelchair. She knew before she met him that he was Charles Xavier. She bowed, as that was the traditional Japanese way of greeting someone and was part of her heritage. Professor Xavier smiled and was wheeled by a woman with white hair to a car with a ramp and buckles for a wheelchair.  
  
  
  
Ami stared at the room that was to be her's. It was HUGE! It had a king- sized bed at one end of the room and a dresser next to the balcony. Needless to say, she was in awe. She couldn't believe her eyes. The room she'd had at her aparment was NOTHING compaired to this livingroom sized bedroom. Ami smiled the biggest, brightest, and truest smile she'd ever smiled in a long time. She could be happy here...  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. He hoped Ami's move from New Jersey wasn't too confusing. Now all he had to do was find the three mutants in New York and the three in Canada. He just hoped that he could get to the two in New York City before Magneto did. He's been looking for a mutant that had similar powers to his for a little boost...  
  
  
  
Makoto Kino smirked as she delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of the dummy she was practicing on. For her, there was nothing better than a good workout without using her powers. She was about to 'finish it off' when she felt a slight drain in her energy. She became uneasy. When she felt even the tiniest bit drained, it meant there was a magnet near by. Somehow, she didn't think a little magnet was making her want to sleep.  
  
"Makoto Kino, how nice to finally meet you..."  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" Makoto cried, getting into a battle stance. She didn't care that she was feeling weak, she was going to kick this guy's ass. No one, and she meant NO ONE broke into her house with out paying the consequences. Those consequences being her beating the poor bastard into a bloody pulp.  
  
A man suddenly came into view. He wore a kind of red metal body armor and a purple-lined cape complete with red boots and a red helmet with purple around the area that covered his face. And he was floating.  
  
"No need to be so rude, Miss Kino. I'm not going to hurt you. Much." Makoto was about to say, "The only way you're going to be doing anything to me is over my dead body," but she never got the chance. She passed out on the floor, unable to move.  
  
Magneto smirked in triumph inside his helmet. Just being near this girl with the power of lightning was invigorating. He was like a sponge soaking up her electrical powers and she hadn't even known it. He picked her up roughly by her arm, almost breaking it, and carried her off to who-knows- where.  
  
  
  
Scott Summers gave a small grunt of disapproval and aggrivation. Either Makoto Kino wasn't here like the Xavier had said, or she was ignoring his constant ringing of the doorbell. He suspected the latter. That's when he heard it: "Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" Scott frowned and took off towards the back of the house, where he'd heard the call come from. By the time he reached it, he was too late. He saw Magneto flying, holding the girl he'd been about to meet with by the arm. He cursed.  
  
Taking out his cell phone, Scott dialed a number from memory.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"I know, Scott. We have a situation building on our hands."  
  
  
  
Logan growled under his breath. 'Why did the professor have to have me come here? Why not just send One-Eye or Cyclops or whatever his codename was?' he thought as he neared the house where Xavier said the three mutants lived. He was about to ring the doorbell when the door was suddenly opened by a girl no older than twelve years old. Logan sighed. He opened his mouth to say something like 'Can I talk to your parents' but the little girl stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"We've been expecting you," the little girl said as she gestured for him to step inside. Logan raised an eyebrow and grumbled out a 'Thanks'. The little girl giggled and closed the door behind him. Logan sighed again. He just hoped she was old enough to realize that he wouldn't play 'tea party' with her.  
  
  
  
Author's note: HI!!!! Notice I've been using some of the Japanese names, huh? Well, it's going to continue throughout the story! AND THAT'S RIGHT! I'M BACK!!! For now, anyways! *Gives big, evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lacrea: YAY!!!!!!!! HOW ABOUT THAT, FOLKS??!  
  
(Angry mob of readers surround Lacrea)  
  
Lacrea: (laughs nervously) Come on, peeps! I was grounded! What do you expect?  
  
(Angry mob continues to surround Lacrea and close in)  
  
Lacrea: HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mob retreats after 30 minutes and Lacrea is seen laying on the ground wearing a pink tu-tu and covered in squished tomato's)  
  
Lacrea: (mumbles with little swirls in her eyes) but mommy! i wanna ride a purple pony!!!  
  
  
  
Lacrea Moonlight 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
